


Anything for You

by BlackenedWing



Series: Blood Moon Extras [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedWing/pseuds/BlackenedWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of Blood Moon Chapter 19. What if there hadn't been a flood? What if Zero hadn't blurted to Kaname what was going on inside and those fears weren't addressed right away? What if Kaname was so desperate to make up to Zero what happened, that he offered him the only thing he could to try to prove his sincerity? Himself... in the rain... by the river...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Yaoi lemon (m/m), mild consensual bondage / control themes and some roughness. If any of the preceding disturbs you, please don't read this story.
> 
> Pairings: Zero x Kaname
> 
> Series: This story is part of the Duet Series, which follows Kaname and Zero and their relationship as based off of my story "Crimson Door". More specifically, this is an AU / alternate scene for Blood Moon Chapter 19, although it obviously doesn't really fit with the rest of that story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. I borrow them without permission, but with great affection. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.
> 
> Important: Like all the rest of my works, everything is AU from the Vampire Knight Manga as of Chapter 33. This is not really a standalone piece and it will make much more sense if you read the first 18 chapters of Blood Moon. But if you want to give it a try by itself, it will probably still mostly make sense.
> 
> A/N: This little alternate scene was inspired into being by Sagakure and YenGirl. :D YenGirl who got me started with the delicious sex-in-the-rain idea while talking about the possible scenarios for Chapter 19 and Sagakure who inspired, fangirled and bribed (LOL) me into going ahead and writing it... ;D huggles both tightly thanks ladies. Where would I be without ya?
> 
> I took the title of this story from a song by the same name. "Anything for You" by Evanescence. Go look up the lyrics and you'll see why. It fits this setting very well, I think.
> 
> A few little things that I use in this AU chapter might actually make a reappearance (in different contexts) later on in Blood Moon, as I kind of borrowed from later scenarios for this fic. Obviously, this fic does not lead back into the flow of events as they are currently happening in Blood Moon, hence the reason it's just a little AU spin-off. Kaname and Zero having an angsty lemon in the rain is just too much temptation to resist. ;)
> 
> For the setting, assume that Kaname found Zero much the same way as he did in the actual chapter 19, standing by the river, only sans the children wandering along the bank and the approaching flood. Zero, however, does not blurt out the pain that's inside him, so Kaname doesn't realize how he's hurting or why, or all the horribly mistaken ideas that they currently have about each other. He thinks this is all about the way he hurt and humiliated Zero in the library and tries to apologize...

Rain poured around them as they stood on the riverbank, staring at one another. Kaname didn't know what to say, how to convince Zero that he meant what he said. "Zero, please... I said I was sorry about the way I acted in the library," he repeated carefully, trying desperately to hide the raw catch in his voice. "I... I shouldn't have lost it like that, but you..." Kaname stopped himself short before he accidentally made it sound like Zero's fault again, like he was trying to make justifications. It was hard not to, but he wanted too much to get the hunter to come back to risk slip-ups like that.

"What you did and what you said caught me by surprise," he finished instead, quietly, his gaze dancing away for a moment before it returned to Zero. The faint hint of a flush had appeared on his face again, despite the coolness of the falling rain.

Zero watched Kaname silently with anguished, guarded eyes that were trying desperately to show more anger than pain as rain ran from the ends of his silver hair and dripped from his chin. _If only I could believe you... if only I could for a single minute pretend that what you say is true, that you're sorry, that you care... that you don't intend to simply take me back and bind me, turn me into a pretty little bed toy you can flaunt at parties and have your way with... _his heart was so broken, Zero felt like the pieces must have scattered on the wind, too small and insignificant to matter, but large enough to leave a gaping hole behind in his chest.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much, if he didn't care... if he didn't _ache _so badly for the pureblood's actual affection and regard. That was his fault. His stupidity. His madness that even now, the sight of the pretend pain in Kaname's eyes tugged at his heartstrings and the faint flush on his skin stirred fire in the ex-human's gut. _What a pathetic moron. _

Kaname felt like he was talking to a wall... nothing seemed to be getting through to Zero. He just stood there and watched him with those angry, cold eyes. The pureblood knew he deserved it, but his heart was breaking. _What do you want from me, Zero? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg you? Why are you doing this to me... what have I done to you, that you hate me so much? _

"Please, come home with me, Zero," Kaname pleaded quietly. He would beg, he would do anything... if only Zero would just stop _looking _at him like that... "We can figure this all out there."

_Home. _Zero's heart burned, tears stinging the back of his eyes, much to his horror. He had no home. He'd lost that along with everything else. All he had was a hopeless, unrequited, twisted affection for the creature who would become his master. _Lies. So many lies. The pureblood told them so easily. _Zero's jaw clenched. He knew why Kaname wanted him to come back with him. Apparently he couldn't do whatever he needed to do to bind him out here, or else he probably would have already. He needed Zero to go back with him... so he was stringing him along a little longer, playing on his heart as he'd done so successfully to this point.

Zero didn't understand why Kaname hadn't brought anyone else with him to simply force him to come... then again... he probably didn't need to, did he? The arrogant son of a bitch probably figured he could more than handle Zero by himself. He... was probably right. Because Zero already knew how useless this struggle was. He was already trapped. Now it was just waiting for the inevitable. Soul splitting pain and hopeless rage filled him.

"Home?" he questioned with a bitter, hopeless chuckle. "What home is that?"

Kaname frowned, but at least Zero was _talking _now. He could hear the pain in that statement. He knew how alone Zero must feel, how alone the boy had always felt. "_Home, _Zero... the Academy, or... wherever you want to go. Your home is with me..." _If you'll just let it be... _

Zero had to close his eyes and look away. _God... don't... please, Kaname, please don't... _This was worse than when Kaname had pinned him to the wall and showed his true nature. The pureblood was mocking him with something that hurt far too deep, taunting him with that which he craved to the core of his soul. To have somewhere to belong... to have it be at Kaname's side... but as a _person... _not a _slave_... not a _possession_... not a _toy. _

"Stop it!" the hunter snapped harshly. Tears stung his eyes and he dashed them angrily away with the heel of his palm. He rounded on Kaname, hurt silver eyes spitting fire. "Stop lying to me! Why should _home _be with you? I have no claim on you, right? You've made that abundantly clear!" The ex-human's heart throbbed desolately.

Kaname blinked in shock and pain. _Why did Zero think that? What did he mean? Was that what this was about? Zero felt he had no claim on him? What did he think, that the pureblood would simply _discard_ him one day? Like that was even _possible_? _"What? Of course you do," he protested incredulously.

"Oh, sure!" Zero snorted darkly, finding the refutation of what Kaname himself had already told him to be painfully ludicrous. "That's why you flipped out at the mere mention that that your _whore _might have taken _you._" He almost choked on the words they were laced with so much anguish.

Kaname felt like a stake had been jammed through his heart and his gut at the same time. _Whore? _How could Zero call himself such a thing? How could he _think _such a thing? Hot anguish stung Kaname's eyes, burning into the form of hot tears which he desperately tried to hold back.

The pureblood did not realize the context to which Zero was referring, did not realize the old wounds from long ago which had been wreaking havoc on their relationship for so long. He didn't even realize that Zero thought he was going to bind him. He could only try to understand Zero's anger and pain in the context of the way he had so ruthlessly mauled the ex-human in the library. He knew he'd frightened and hurt Zero, but had he... had he really made him feel _that_ worthless?

Kaname tried to get some kind of perspective, tried to understand. It was true... he'd been humiliated that his private life had been aired in front of the others. Maybe... maybe he could understand how Zero could take that as the pureblood rejecting any kind of mutual claim in their relationship, perhaps feeling that Kaname only wanted to possess him, and not be possessed in return. Maybe, actually... that made a lot of sense.

Kaname swallowed against the raw, aching lump in his throat. He hadn't meant it that way... he'd thought Zero was _trying _to betray and humiliate him. He had to admit, he _really _hadn't wanted the others to know... but that didn't mean he didn't _want _to belong to Zero. It was... it was complicated.

"You're not my... you're not... you're not _that_, Zero!" Kaname denied softly, but vehemently. Under any other circumstances, it might have been a little amusing and precious that he couldn't even bring himself to use the word in conjunction with the hunter.

Zero clenched his fists at his sides. This game was getting old, it was hurting too damn much... why didn't Kuran just drag him back already if that's what he was going to do? He already intended to claim control of his body and his will... did he have to utterly manipulate and twist his heart as well?

"Like hell I'm not!" he rasped, the anguish completely clear in his tone now despite himself. His voice broke against his will and hot tears flooded his cheeks, shaming him. "You just want to use me, isn't that what a whore is? Or do you have some better, fancier term for it in your twisted, freak vampire circles?" Zero dropped his face into his hands, the bitter tears flooding his palms as his shoulders shook softly. He hated to break in front of the pureblood like this, but it almost didn't matter anymore.

The tears burning Kaname's eyes escaped as well, raw agony flooding his chest at the sheer pain and self-hatred he saw etched in the lines of Zero's miserable form. He'd never, _never _wanted to make the hunter hurt this badly. He _didn't_ want to use Zero. He was lost for how to make this right, because Zero apparently just wouldn't believe him that this wasn't true... words weren't enough, the hurt had obviously gone too deep.

"Take me, Zero," Kaname whispered quietly, his tone soft with anguish. "Come home with me, and take me, any way you like. If you feel I've used you, then use me. I belong to you too, Zero. I _want _you to have a claim on me." Kaname could think of nothing else to offer that would convey his sincerity. What more could he offer than his body, his heart, his soul?

Zero was shocked by the pureblood's words and his head came up, looking at him in raw confusion. A shudder ran through him. He was so emotionally worked up right now, so confused, his resistance was low and he felt a helpless surge of heat at Kaname's words. Then he realized what Kaname had said. _Oh. Sure._ Come _home _with him and do it. The pureblood was still just trying to trap him, to manipulate him into trusting him long enough to go back to the Academy... Zero resisted another sob, pulling up anger as a buffer against his pain.

Stormy silver eyes locked on Kaname. "Any way I like?" he murmured, his eyes flashing darkly.

Kaname felt a small, hot shiver run through his body at the dark, threatening look in the hunter's eyes. He wasn't sure if he dreaded or anticipated whatever promise it was they held. He was leaning towards anticipation, but he still felt uncomfortably vulnerable. If his surrender was all he had to offer that would mean anything, though... then so be it. The pureblood gave a small, firm nod with all traces of hesitancy carefully banished from it. "Yes."

Zero tried to harden his heart against the pureblood's easy lies. Fine. Kaname wanted to play these fucked up games with him? Let him. Zero would be damned if he was going to play the pawn any longer.

With courage and anger born of having nothing left to lose, Zero grabbed the pureblood's arm and yanked Kaname closer to him, closing the gap between them to almost nothing. His other hand slid up to grasp Kaname's chin and cup his cheek. "And what if I don't want to wait until we get _home, _Kaname...?" he whispered darkly, the quiet tone just hiding his raw hoarseness.

Kaname's eyes widened slightly as Zero pulled him in most unexpectedly. He could feel the warmth of the ex-human's body, almost touching him and a deep, deep yearning flared inside him. Zero's hand on his face, even tense and ungentle... Kaname had to fight the urge to lean into it and nuzzle that hand. He wanted Zero so badly. Wanted to regain his trust and try to get back to where they'd been before this horrible day had happened. Zero's words both surprised him and sent hot, wanton thrills chasing through his gut and curling in his groin. _Okay... _he hadn't expected the normally recalcitrant hunter to be quite so into it so fast, but...

"Um, all-all right," the pureblood conceded, the faintest hint of a flush tingeing his pale skin again, although Zero felt the slight warmth of it under his fingers more than he saw it. "I suppose we could go back to the car..."

"No," Zero shook his head decidedly. His fingers knotted in the leather sleeve of Kaname's overcoat as he held his arm and the hand on the pureblood's face slid down to finger the top button of the pureblood's coat. He slid it free, letting a little of the falling rain start to work its way inside the coat, his fingers brushing Kaname's collarbone. _"Here." _

Zero was pushing intentionally. He resolved to press the pureblood until his lies fell apart, until he would be _forced _to reveal himself and stop this sickening act. Surely, Kaname would eventually stop him if he pushed him hard enough; there was no reason for the pureblood to let this play out. Zero couldn't take the lies anymore. Even if Kaname would eventually punish him harshly for this when the mask dropped again... he didn't care. He wanted some truth in his life, even if the truth was ugly and hard.

There was something delicious about the shocked and dismayed look that flashed briefly across the pureblood's face. Kaname wasn't sure he'd heard Zero right. Maybe he'd misunderstood... "Here?" he echoed, betraying more hesitancy than he had intended as his gaze darted self-consciously up and down the very, _very_ exposed riverbank. True, there was no one around, and the storm would hopefully keep them away too, but... but still...

"Yes, _here. Now." _The hunter's tone was unyielding. He slid another rain slicked button free, fingers gliding slowly further down Kaname's chest to the next button over his stomach. "I want you naked in the rain..." the button slid free, Zero's hand traveled to the last one... over Kaname's groin. He let his hand linger. "On the ground..."

Zero was pushing the pureblood hard, waiting for the façade to crack. Normally, he would have been the first to die of embarrassment saying words like that. But he was so desperate, so far past having any dignity left to him, that he could feel no shame. _Show yourself! _His heart screamed painfully. _Show me what you really are, vampire. Drop the games and face me honestly for once, even if your true face is cruelty and deception. _

Kaname did flush visibly this time, his cheeks and throat turning prickly hot with both humiliation... and an intense, gut deep flare of arousal. _Oh... oh God..._ Zero wasn't going to make this easy for him, was he? But then... maybe it would mean less, if it was easy.

Rain was sluicing into his partially open coat now, starting to soak the clothing beneath, but his body felt hot. Zero's hand lingering on the button over his groin was a terrible tease, daring him to move and betray his increasingly aroused state. Zero flicked the button and it slid free, letting Kaname's coat hang fully open.

Kaname's pupils dilated slightly as the motion caused Zero's fingers and the coat to lightly graze his body. His heart was thudding in his ears. Despite his mortification, he couldn't pretend he wasn't deeply turned on by what the hunter had said, by that deliciously dangerous look in his lover's eyes. He got the feeling Zero was testing him somehow. He could see the hidden pain behind the stormy eyes, pain he knew he'd put there, even if he misunderstood in what way. Zero still thought he was lying, that the pureblood would balk and prove his word untrustworthy if the hunter pushed him enough, was that it?

Iron resolve and stubbornness mingled with Kaname's embarrassment and arousal. He would _not_ be proved a liar. He desperately wanted the other vampire to be able to believe him, to trust him again. Whatever Zero needed him to do, whatever Zero needed him to be... he would give it to him.

"All right," the pureblood's whisper was softer than he had intended, but determined. With a deliberate motion, he shrugged the overcoat off his shoulders and let it slide from his body, falling to his feet on the slick gravel. "If that's what you wish."

The simple gesture and the way the leather almost caressed Kaname's body as it fell away sent a hard shiver through Zero. He hadn't expected Kuran to play it out this far... but the picture Kaname made standing there with the rain swiftly soaking his clothes, looking at Zero with hesitant expectation as if he were really offering himself up... heat bit deep into the hunter's bones and rose like lava inside him. He'd not been serious before, but now...

_How far do you intend to take this, Kaname? _Zero didn't understand... but he knew he was usually the more reluctant one of the two of them, Kaname had to know it too. However, if Kuran was gambling that he would back out first, he was mistaken.

Kaname felt unconscionably vulnerable standing there as the hunter just _looked _at him. He didn't know what Zero wanted... should he touch him? Should he wait? He wasn't used to feeling this uncertain.

Zero's heart was thudding hard now. His heart and his body were clamoring for him to pull the wet pureblood into his arms and try to touch him everywhere at once. His mind was warning him not to let down his guard. He tried to contain his rapid breathing. The burning urge to touch Kaname, to be close to him, was so damn bad he thought it was going to kill him, but what if that's what the pureblood was waiting for?

"Well? Take off your clothes," the hunter said, jaw set and tense, tone somewhat harsh and clipped due to his own internal struggle. He folded his arms to hide the fact that his hands were trembling.

The cold rain had already soaked Kaname to the bone, but he felt himself flush yet again at the ex-human's demand. _Zero was just going to stand there and _watch _him strip? _The pureblood hesitated a heartbeat, finding it difficult to get his hands moving. He _wanted_ to give himself to Zero, if Zero were holding him, touching him... Kaname would probably already be shedding his clothing quite happily. But his lover seemed so distant and guarded. So... _cold_. It was humiliating to do it like this... the way Zero was treating him made Kaname feel like an object.

_Oh. _

Kaname felt a deep sting in his heart. Was this what _Zero_ felt like? Was this what Kaname _made_ him feel like? Kaname blinked rapidly, glad for the rain to hide the sudden moisture momentarily glistening in his eyes. _Crap. _He'd never meant to. But maybe this was what Zero was trying to tell him, what the hunter needed him to understand.

Zero saw the hesitation written in every line of the pureblood's frame. He tensed, gut churning and heart starting to race from fear now as well. He unconsciously drew back a pace. Kaname's ruthless hand on his throat, crushing the life from him, his punishing bite and his harsh callousness in the library crowded his mind. He was expecting just about anything now... anything, except what happened.

Kaname saw Zero start to move away and felt fear twist inside him that he'd hesitated too long. "Wait," he said softly, urgently. His long fingers slid up to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them swiftly. His gaze unconsciously sought the ground as he undid the row of buttons and shrugged out of the sodden garment, letting it fall to the ground to join his coat. His face felt hot, but he was determined not to hesitate again, no matter what Zero did or wanted him to do. He'd told Zero to use him if he wished. If the ex-human needed to do so to regain the pride Kaname had stripped from him earlier, then so be it. Zero was worth it... and so much more.

Kaname caught hold of the hem of his dripping undershirt, peeling it upward and off his body as he lifted his arms, tugging it off over his head.

Zero watched in stunned, enraptured silence as the pureblood shed his clothing. It didn't matter _what _his mind said, there was no way he could ignore the warm, compelling tingle that stirred his blood at the way the wet t-shirt hugged Kaname's body and peeled sensually from him as he pulled it off, revealing the pale, toned body below.

As Kaname methodically undid his belt and began unfastening his trousers, he forced himself to stop looking at the ground and to look up and hold Zero's gaze. He was doing this for his lover, why should he be ashamed? The pureblood's tense, nervous movements intentionally slowed and turned more graceful as he stepped out of his shoes, tugged off his socks, then slowly eased his pants down his hips, letting his underwear go with them at the same time. He held Zero's gaze the whole time, despite how hard it was for him. He wasn't exactly being sultry now, but there was something seductive about the earnest single-minded intensity of his gaze and the deliberateness of his motions as he bared himself for his lover's pleasure.

Completely undressed now, Kaname stood on the riverbank, rain running down his naked body. It dripped from the wet ends of his wavy dark hair and traced sinuous, enticing paths down the firm planes of his slender, but well-defined frame. The rain was cold on his chilled body, and even colder on the very sensitive parts of him that were actually quite _warm _at the moment. He shivered a bit, both at the temperature and at how exposed he felt, but he held Zero's gaze quietly. Offering. Waiting.

Zero couldn't look away. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. Heat and longing trembled inside him, a fiery gale of desire, confusion, anger and pain that put the storm around them to shame. His heart _hurt _with the sheer power of the helpless, hopeless yearning he felt for the vampire before him. No power on earth could have resisted the sight of pureblood standing there like that, alluring, submissive, tempting, sinful... _beautiful. _

Kaname resisted the urge to hug himself as the rain continued to sluice his body and the gusty wind blew across his soaked skin, only Zero's intense, fixed gaze keeping him warm. But he kept himself still, arms at his sides, waiting for instruction or for some kind of sign from the hunter. He was aware that they were in fact playing out a situation that would have seemed perfectly natural to most in reverse. This was the kind of thing purebloods would enjoy having their ex-humans do, and they would expect total obedience and submission, would expect their 'D to not act unless commanded. Somehow, Kaname hoped if he took this upside down role on himself willingly, maybe Zero would understand that that was not how _this _pureblood saw him.

"What do you want me to do, Zero?" he whispered softly after a moment. Zero _wasn't _a pureblood of course; controlling others wasn't second nature to him so Kaname guided a little, trying to express his willingness.

Zero shuddered softly and stepped closer, closing the distance between them. He reached out, unable to resist the temptation to touch. Kaname's chest was cool and slick under his palm and fingertips as he traced the winding path of the rain down the front of the pureblood's body. Kaname's skin was like living porcelain under his touch... a beautiful statue with a beating heart.

An anatomically correct statue... as Zero proved a moment later, his searching hand sliding down to curl around the pureblood's arousal as if drawn magnetically to that point. The warm, firm flesh throbbed softly with Kaname's heartbeat in his grip and Zero felt himself respond so intensely it hurt.

Kaname's pupils dilated until his eyes were almost wholly black. Zero's slow, teasing hand on his chest was delicious torture and it was all he could do to stay still and let the hunter have his way as those familiar fingers slid down his sensitive abdomen. He couldn't repress the soft groan in his throat as his lover's hand closed around him. Heat flooded his body despite the coldness of the rain. His chest heaved softly, his gaze holding Zero like twin coals of desire.

Suddenly Zero's arms were around him, pulling the pureblood's naked frame in against him as he dipped his dripping head to Kaname's shoulder and neck, sucking and licking, lapping the rain from his body and tracing the wet, graceful curves with his mouth. He answered Kaname's previous question in a raw whisper. "Hold me."

Of all the things Zero could have commanded him to do, nothing gave Kaname more pleasure than fulfilling this request. His arms wrapped tightly around Zero's body, hands curling in the sodden fabric of his shirt and holding him close. He wanted badly to kiss Zero's neck, so close to his face, but after how he'd hurt Zero before, he held back, not wanting to frighten him or break the mood. Instead he nuzzled the hunter's shoulder, pressing and rubbing his body against Zero's, shuddering at the way the wet clothing chafed his bare skin.

For a few moments, everything else seemed to melt away and Zero grasped Kaname's slender hips, pulling and rocking him against his body. _Too much clothing in the way, he wanted to feel him so badly..._

Zero realized he must have groaned something to that effect aloud because Kaname's skilled fingers were suddenly working his buttons, peeling him out of his shirt, undoing his pants, caressing him, touching his heated flesh...

Zero's head fell back, teeth gritting in a moan that was almost pained it was so full of pleasure. The rain was cold, but it felt like it must simply evaporate on his skin, there was so much heat pumping through his veins.

Kaname knelt as he pushed Zero's pants down, crouching in front of him and tracing butterfly kisses across his navel and inner thighs. He paused on his knees, looking up towards Zero for approval to continue and do what he obviously wanted to do. He took his lover's glazed, shaken look as a _yes _and proceeded to let his warm, skillful lips slide along the length of the hunter's arousal before taking it into his mouth. His hands curled around Zero's thighs, one caressing slowly between Zero's legs, the other cupping one side of the hunter's backside, using it to pull Zero deeper into the heat of his mouth.

Zero moaned huskily in pleasure, almost shaking from it as Kaname bobbed his head, taking him deep and stimulating him intensely. His eyes stung, his knees felt weak as noodles, his fingers curled almost painfully tight in the pureblood's hair. Kaname was unbelievable... not just the sex, although that was undeniably incredible. Everything about the pureblood was inhumanly desirable. His touch, his body, his grace, his beauty, his strength, his vulnerability, his eyes, his smile...

The soul destroying ache in Zero's heart betrayed how much he wanted this to not be a game. This would be so... so _precious _if he didn't know that Kaname was even now playing him towards some unknown goal that was going to end with him losing everything he was. Was this what the devil looked like then? So compelling, so desirable, that you could know he had come for your soul and you still fell into his arms anyway?

Zero knew it was hopeless. He couldn't stop now, couldn't resist. Kuran had snared him far too well. And even if he could have... he didn't want to. Maybe this would be the last time... maybe this was his last chance to do this as himself and not as some sycophantic slave who didn't even remember he'd had a life before being devoted to his master's pleasure. If so, then he would leave the pureblood something to remember him by. It was all he could do, there was nothing else. Nothing but try to let his anger shield the part of him that was slowly breaking into ever rawer and more aching pieces. Nothing but continue trying to push the pureblood until he gave, although even that would be nothing but a hollow, empty victory that would simply hasten his own end.

Zero's hand tightened in Kaname's hair, jerking his head up. Kaname winced slightly, but complied easily; looking up at the ex-human, face flushed with desire and appearing heart-achingly eager to please. Zero couldn't resist, he crouched in front of the pureblood, still holding his hair, and ran his tongue slowly across the other's lower lip. Kaname's mouth was invitingly parted because of the way the hunter had his head canted back, and Zero's tongue slipped shallowly into that warmth for a moment, tasting himself on the other's tongue and teasing the pureblood's sensitive canines, arousing his fangs to dull, throbbing points. A deep shiver ran through Kaname's body and Zero felt him suck his breath in sharply, the slight movement almost causing their lips to brush.

Once, Zero might have leaned in for a kiss, but the pureblood's closeness at this moment suddenly made cold panic wash through him. The lips that were parted softly now hadn't been soft a few hours ago. Kaname had terrified him then, had reopened the sealed well of fear, anger and pain that Shizuka had left behind in him. Some might call it post traumatic stress, the scars he usually kept well buried from the hideous night his parents had died, his brother had betrayed him and his life as he knew it had irrevocably changed. For Zero, it was merely a very dark place that he tried to keep locked away, but sometimes it did not lie silently.

He didn't intend to hit the pureblood. He really, _really_ didn't, but the action never actually made it to his brain as a thought, it simply snapped through his body like a knee-jerk reaction. For half a moment, he flashed back to the way the pureblood had ripped his mouth apart in a brutal mockery of a kiss earlier and he just snapped a little. It had been the one thing he'd kept for himself, but Kaname had had to take that too, like he took _everything. _Like purebloods _always _took everything… even his humanity… Zero didn't realize what he'd done until a moment later when he saw Kaname sprawled on his side on the ground, leaning on one elbow with a small trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. The hunter's palm burned and Kaname's cheek had a smarting red handprint across it, although it was already fading.

Kaname hadn't expected Zero to suddenly haul off and slap him like that. Even caught off guard, his reflexes would have allowed him to dodge in time, but he did not. He cared about Zero too much to disrespect him like that. In the role Kaname had chosen, he didn't have a right to avoid punishment, anymore than Aido would have ever dreamed of dodging him on the number of occasions where such had been necessary. Kaname wasn't sure _why_ he was being punished though. What had he done wrong? Had he moved out of turn? It was hard, he wanted to please Zero, but he didn't know what his rules were.

Kaname did not cover or rub his cheek, despite the sting, giving Zero the chance to see his mark and let him know it had been accepted. There was a lot of subtle interplay in the way vampires related to one another, especially between class boundaries. It was second nature to Kaname, both how to act and what to expect. Now, he merely treated Zero in accordance with the behavioral rules that would normally have been due him from one of the lower classes. Even if Zero didn't understand the intricacy of those rules, it was important to Kaname to do this.

Slowly, Kaname licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, still leaning on his elbow as he looked up at Zero with a deeply heated gaze. The sting had faded to an actually almost pleasant buzz now, courtesy of his body's natural inclination to turn pain into pleasure when he was suitably aroused.

The scent of Kaname's blood hit Zero's senses hard, waking a faint, dull ache in his chest. He'd drunk recently, but not from the pureblood. Keyed up and confused, Zero felt guilty despite all common sense. He was instantly sorry for hitting the other vampire... and yet... that heated, inviting look on Kaname's face... somehow it both irritated and compelled him in equally deep measure that Kaname wasn't acting remotely perturbed about being treated like that. It was like he didn't have an effect on the pureblood at all... he was just a fly in the spider's web... Before he could stop himself, Zero had slapped the pureblood again, _hard. _It almost wasn't even anger or fright that time; it was like... it was like he just _wanted _to. That thought disturbed Zero wildly. He was so confused, he hardly knew what he was doing anymore. One moment he was frightened and angry, and the next moment his vampire instincts were pulling him in an entirely different direction with the same actions… Zero felt like he was fracturing into so many disparate pieces, being torn in so many directions that he no longer had any idea what he was doing or why.

Kaname braced, letting the blow fall and accepting the warm, sharp blossom of pain on his still healing cheek as his head was snapped to the side again. It smarted a lot more the second time, but he was also already prepped for it and even through the hurt his body throbbed ever more intensely in aroused desire. Ironically, he actually relaxed a little. The momentary look of glazed desire in his lover's eyes told him that Zero wasn't necessarily punishing him for doing something wrong, so much as enjoying the sensation of striking him. Kaname much preferred that reason. Due to their natures, violence could be foreplay for vampires. Zero might not know how to do it exactly right yet, but if he was feeling that craving, Kaname was more than happy to accommodate. In truth, he usually held back from such things with Zero only because he didn't want to freak the ex-human out.

Kaname pushed up onto his hand. Leaning closer to Zero, he rubbed his still slightly flushed cheek against the side of his lover's knee before turning to trail his mouth along the outside of Zero's thigh, placing slow, enticing kisses on the wet skin. He looked up at Zero as he did so. "Do you want to hit me again?" he murmured huskily, half inviting, letting Zero know it was okay to want such a thing.

Zero felt so twisted up inside he didn't know what end was up anymore. He wanted to be shocked and disgusted himself, and at the entirely unexpected invitation... but he was drawn in and enthralled instead. Kaname painted a crimson line down the side of his thigh with his bleeding mouth and Zero could have sworn that just _feeling _that blood on his skin was intoxicating, and Kaname's mouth... beyond description.

Zero grabbed the pureblood's hair again with one hand, shoving him with the other so Kaname rolled onto his back on the wet gravel. Zero followed, straddling him as he bent his head to hungrily lick the blood from Kaname's mouth, parting the pale lips and delving inside to get it.

Kaname's body thrilled deeply at the feeling of Zero's mouth moving urgently against his. It wasn't really a kiss, because Kaname knew the ex-human was after blood. Still... he craved the contact so much more than his pride should have allowed. But he certainly had no pride at the moment, did he? So who cared...? He let himself enjoy it, his arms curling around Zero's back and holding him close as the hunter plundered his mouth. Zero bit down on the pureblood's tongue, drawing blood, pulling Kaname into his mouth and sucking hungrily.

Kaname arched against him, groaning softly into Zero's mouth at the delightful sensation of having blood drawn in such an intimate manner. The rough gravel of the wet riverbank was cold and hard against his back, but Zero was all warm softness against the rest of him, and Kaname held him close, his hands sliding up and down the strong, graceful back, his knees hugging the hunter's slim hips as they rocked together.

Kaname's blood was delicious, and Zero drew hungrily. He didn't really _need_ much, as he had recently had Takuma's, but it was _this _blood he craved... it was _this _man he craved, as his whole body was making him very, very aware right now. The ex-human drank a little more before breaking the contact and dropping his head to Kaname's shoulder. He would _not _cry... he would _not _cry...

Zero gave a strangled groan and shifted to his knees, rolling Kaname swiftly onto his stomach under him. Kaname sucked his breath in sharply at the feel of the rough, wet earth digging into his heated skin, but he complied easily. Thankfully, Zero pulled his hips up, indicating he wanted Kaname on his hands and knees, and the pureblood was able to ease his throbbing body off the uncomfortably cold ground.

The gravel bit into Kaname's palms and his knees, but he really wasn't caring at the moment as he felt Zero's hot breath against his neck and the hunter's smooth, wet chest against his back.

Zero spread Kaname's thighs a little wider with his own, and Kaname knew what he meant to do the moment before he did. The pureblood bit his lower lip and unconsciously held his breath as his lover rocked forward hard, claiming and penetrating him in a swift, forceful motion.

Zero hadn't prepped him first. Even dead drunk... Zero had always tried to do so before. Kaname's breath hitched because it hurt, _badly, _but he held his position. He groaned softly through his teeth, his head bowing slightly as his lover pushed urgently deeper, stretching him and making his thighs and his stomach knot with tension, his toes and fingers curling. The pureblood repressed a small groan as Zero pulled out only to claim him a second and a third time. The rain water running down the inside of Kaname's thighs became tinged with crimson as it mingled with blood. Kaname controlled his breathing tightly, refusing to cry out in pain. It was only fair. He'd hurt Zero earlier, frightened him, used him, bled him. It didn't matter, anyway. His body healed swiftly, and he wanted Zero so badly... how the hunter wanted to do it wasn't important.

Zero shuddered as he pressed into the tight, throbbing heat of the pureblood's body. This was so far beyond what he'd expected Kaname to allow. Taking him like this had been a last attempt to jar him from his game, but it failed. Zero didn't know what Kaname wanted... but if for some reason this _was _what he wanted... well then _fine. _Why should he care, right? The pureblood didn't. This was all some kind of sick game to him. He'd been using Zero all along. So he'd... he'd just damn well give Kaname what he wanted then, _hard_, and... and just _not _care! You didn't have to... to _love _someone to do this, right? It was just sex. That was all it had _ever _been...

Repressing a silent sob in his chest, Zero's fingers dug into Kaname's side and hip as he jerked him back, thrusting forward as hard as he could as he took the other vampire brutally, giving physical expression to his soul deep pain at how deeply the pureblood had betrayed him. Broken him. Broken his heart.

His fingers slipped and slid on Kaname's rain slicked skin and it was difficult to keep a decent hold. He grabbed the other vampire's right arm, jerking it out from under him and pulling it behind his back. Twisting the arm a bit and holding the slim wrist, he used it for leverage to hold the pureblood in place and yank Kaname back more fully against him, taking him deep with every thrust.

Kaname gasped softly and had to shift his weight quickly to keep from falling as Zero captured his arm. His left arm trembled and he slid to resting on his elbow, forearm flung in front of him to try and maintain his balance under the force of his partner's movements. Rain ran from his hair into his face, dripping from his chin and forehead. He shifted his knees a little further apart, spreading his legs for better balance, and to allow Zero full access. He would deny him nothing. He _wanted _to be his.

Rain streaked their bodies, an extra sensation amid all the others. It ran across Zero's and Kaname's backs and down their trembling thighs. It ran between them, making bodies slick, providing some of the missing lubrication to ease the agonizing friction of their joining.

Slowly, the raw pain of the penetration was taking on an entirely different hue. Unlike the last time they'd done this, Kaname was more than suitably aroused at the moment. His body was making the pain to pleasure transition naturally and the roughness of their lovemaking keyed a deep, burning excitement inside him. His knees felt weak and he groaned and panted softly in agonized bliss now, as Zero's deep thrusts hit against the incredibly sensitive and responsive areas inside his body, shooting intense jolts of pleasure through his groin. The unthinkable desire to be possessed, to surrender utterly held him in a silky iron grip... but only to Zero. Only to Zero.

Zero closed his eyes and bowed his head, a look of tortured pleasure on his tense features. It felt so damn, unthinkably good... the tight, velvety hot grip of Kaname's body was incredible, and the release of letting go and just _taking _was an intoxicating guilty pleasure. Kaname's soft, urgent sounds of delight as he drove between his legs made the hunter absolutely crazy. He was trying so hard to pretend he didn't care and was just going to do this for his own gratification... but the overwhelming urge to drive the pureblood insane with pleasure was unbearable.

Releasing Kaname's arm, he shifted forward, over the pureblood's back. His arms curled around the pale chest, fingers seeking the soft, puckered nubs of already aroused nipples. He tweaked and pinched them as he rocked into Kaname and the pureblood shuddered beautifully.

Zero kept pinching and playing with his nipples and Kaname whimpered at the exquisite triangle of fire that his lover was creating between the different points of stimulation. His breath came hard and fast, almost inhaling the rain as it ran down his face. The intensity of the storm and the sheeting rain seemed to be increasing along with the desperate passion happening on the riverbank.

The large drops lashed Zero's exposed back and ran down his body onto Kaname's, water running off of their soaked, pale skin in small streams as they moved together on the ground. Zero leaned further over Kaname, his hands coming to rest over the pureblood's where they were desperately gripping the ground. His fingers curled between Kaname's, both pinning and being supported by the pureblood now as he buried his face against Kaname's neck, licking, kissing and biting as he continued to claim him.

Presently, Zero curled his hands tighter and pulled Kaname's arms back against his body. For half an unbalanced moment, the pureblood almost toppled forward, but Zero held him safe and shifted backward. Kaname traveled somewhat awkwardly with him, held against the hunter's chest as Zero rocked back to sit on the wet riverbank. Hugging him and holding the pureblood's hands crossed over his chest, Zero bent his legs between Kaname's, keeping the other vampire spread over him as he continued to rock up into his body.

"Ahh..." Kaname couldn't stop the moan as the change in position exploited a whole new and very sensitive area inside him and at the same time exposed him almost fully to the sheeting rain. Zero's chest against his back was strong, lean with well toned muscle, and he could feel every plane of it pressed to him, the ex-human's hard nipples small, exotic points dragging exotically against his wet skin as Zero's body heaved against him, filling him and plundering him with completely mind blowing thoroughness.

The pureblood's heart was racing and he was so aroused it was almost painful. The cool, pounding fingers of the rain assaulted his sensitive body, unmercifully teasing and drumming upon his heated and vulnerably spread thighs and his equally heated and achingly hard arousal. It was almost too much stimulation and he squirmed feverishly in his lover's grip, his dripping head falling back against Zero's shoulder. The rain plastered his dark hair swiftly to the hunter's pale skin, making it flow down his shoulder and mingling Zero's own short silver locks with it where their heads touched, as if they were physically melting together and becoming one.

Rain was sheeting down Zero's body and running into his eyes and he shuddered deeply, but not from the rain. Kaname's body spread across his like this, at an angle where he could see him, all of him, so deliciously while he took him... it was intensely erotic. He released Kaname's hands and slid his palms down the pale, silky skin of the other vampire's body. Wet like this, Kaname's creamy skin seemed even lighter than usual, contrasting even more beneath Zero's also very pale, but slightly more tanned fingers. Zero hooked a hand under each of Kaname's thighs, fingers stroking and caressing as he spread them harder, pulling Kaname further up and further into him.

Kaname groaned, head tossing against his shoulder. One of his freed hands groped behind him, curling around the hunter's back for purchase. The other curled around the back of Zero's neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he held on as if for dear life. The pureblood was starting to keen softly as he thrashed, that intense, compelling, hungry, vulnerable sound that Zero had come to learn meant he was very close to the edge.

His right hand slid up Kaname's thigh and gripped the pureblood's hot flesh. Kaname arched on his lap, the soft keening increasing urgently as the hunter stroked him and thrust Kaname into his hand rapidly and firmly, the rain making their skin slip and slide intoxicatingly.

"Zero!" Kaname cried his name as his lover threatened to undo him. Zero's whole body shuddered and shook with building bliss. Thunder rolled and cracked overhead, unheeded, unable to match the thudding, thundering pound of the hearts below.

Kaname knew Zero was still angry with him. Not because he was being rough, but because he could feel it in the tense lines of his lover's body and the darkness of his disturbed aura. Yet even angry, Zero seemed incapable of taking without giving his partner pleasure. It might have seemed an odd thought at a moment like this, but Kaname thought the hunter was a very gentle soul. If Kaname really was an ex-human offering himself to his upset pureblood master, he would have had no reason to expect any consideration, or any attention to his wants or needs. He very possibly might be able to expect nothing but pain, without being allowed to have it turn to pleasure. But not so from Zero, even when Kaname was offering him the power of holding that role. Even when the pureblood was ready to give him anything… Zero still found his pleasure in pleasuring his lover. Especially at this moment, Kaname was very appreciative of this aspect of his partner's nature and heart.

Mounting sensation multiplied and built until it climaxed, surging in a dizzying wave through the pureblood's body. Kaname's head pressed back hard against Zero's shoulder, a soft, guttural cry escaping his lips. His body jerked in Zero's arms, the milky evidence of his pleasure mingling with the rain.

Zero groaned at the perfection of witnessing his partner's release, drinking up the shudders of pleasure as Kaname thrilled in his arms. It didn't feel that there could be any more intensely erotic sight in the world then how the pureblood looked in the throes of passion like this. He leaned forward, pushing Kaname to the ground once more and rolling him onto his back so he could move more easily. He nudged the pureblood's legs apart, his forehead bowing to Kaname's stomach as he held onto the other vampire's shoulder with one hand and his bent knee with the other for maximum purchase. Zero was very close himself now, and his eyes fluttered closed in rapture as he thrust rapidly into his partner's body, aching for the sweet pinnacle of release building inside him.

Kaname trembled softly from the intensity of his finish as Zero moved against him. The gravel scraped and dug into his back and as arousal cooled in the lull of completion he was aware again of how much he ached each time Zero moved within his body, but there was something deeply compelling about the raw, elemental nature of it all and his fingers threaded in Zero's hair, caressing and stroking his lover as he sought his own much needed climax.

Kaname closed his eyes, repressing a soft, bone deep ache of sorrow as well as a small gasp as his lover pounded into him a few more times. The truth was, he didn't mind it hard, there was a certain part of him that rather liked it that way. If Zero wanted to play rough to appease the delicious, vampire side of his nature, Kaname was more than happy to go down that path, that wasn't remotely what saddened him. What ached was that deep down, he felt sure that Zero had been hard with him because he had wanted to hurt him, and not in a pleasurable kind of way. It had _been _pleasurable, Zero had in fact made it so... very intensely... but it still ached in Kaname's chest to know that he was angry. That he very likely still hated him, even at this moment. He'd given Zero all he knew how to give. Perhaps it would simply never be enough. Perhaps it was because he was broken and defective in some way. There were reasons... things in his past that made that a distinct possibility.

Zero was drowning in pleasure; he almost couldn't physically stand it. It surged through him in a mind-bending wave as the bonds of sexual tension finally snapped free. He tumbled into the shuddering bliss of release, pumping his seed deep into his lover's shivering body with a hoarse cry. It felt like every muscle in his body snapped taut, his stomach convulsing while his hips jerked fitfully almost of their own accord. He almost crawled up Kaname's body, his hands braced on either side of the pureblood's chest now as thrust deeply into his lover a few more times, filling him completely with his passion.

The beauty of seeing pleasure etched in every line of the dripping, pale body over him momentarily eased the pureblood's inner ache and he drew in a deep, shuddering breath at the faint feel of Zero's warmth spilling inside him, and at the intoxicating sight that the hunter made, chest heaving, neck muscles straining as he groaned sharply in bliss. The hunter was beautiful like this.

As the red-hot wave faded, Zero's arms buckled. He collapsed against the warm body below him, still inside his lover, shivering from the aftershocks of pleasure, and from the rain. His forehead rested against Kaname's shoulder, his chest heaving softly against the pureblood's. Kaname was still coming down too, but he was a little ahead and his breathing and heart was more even against the hunter's wildly pounding body.

Zero closed his eyes, burying his face against Kaname's neck and inhaling his scent as despair washed through him like the rain. Kaname felt so good against him, so deceptively right. There was nowhere he would ever feel like this, ever feel that he belonged so much, as in these arms. There was nowhere else he would ever feel whole. He wanted to linger like this, wanted to remain and not let time move forward. Because time had run out for him. It was over. Everything was over. He was living the last moments of his life here in the rain, with this man who had someone become his world, and would be his death.

Kaname's fingers played gently against the side of his neck, absently caressing his tattoo as he'd done so many times.

Zero's eyes burned harshly behind closed lids. Confusion, guilt, betrayal, heartbreak... his slender body and raw heart were holding too many emotions for them to handle anymore. This had been a mistake... he thought he'd had nothing left to lose, but the pureblood had proved him wrong yet again. The tears came fast and hot. He couldn't stop them and gave up trying. His breathing hitched and quavered. He gave up. He surrendered. There was nothing left to fight for, he'd lost it all.

Zero sobbed against the pureblood's shoulder, clinging tightly to him as the rain pattered against his back, bringing a cold, shivering chill to his heated skin. He didn't understand anything anymore. He didn't understand Kaname, and he didn't understand himself. Whatever game the pureblood was playing, it was far too big for him and he had lost. Badly. Utterly.

Kaname curled his arms around Zero's back, holding him close, stroking him tenderly. His knees were still hugging his lover's hips and he moved gently against the other's body, ignoring his own intense soreness in his deep desire to sooth and to comfort. Zero's tears were unexpected. The hunter's obvious sorrow tugged at his heart and burned in his chest, making Kaname ache fiercely to elevate whatever was hurting him so.

"You win..." Zero sobbed in a hoarse whisper against the pureblood's creamy, pale skin. "I don't... I don't know why you're doing this, what you want from me... but if binding my body wasn't enough, if you had to have my soul too, then I guess... you win." Hard, gut-wrenching sobs shook him, making his naked frame shake against the still softly trembling one below him. He buried his face against the side of Kaname's neck. The pureblood smelled so sweet, so deceptively innocent, even mingled with the scent of blood and sex...

Zero kissed the graceful neck with trembling lips, elbows hugging Kaname's sides. "You have my soul," he murmured miserably. "I can't live without you." He swallowed raggedly. "Don't... don't give me to anyone else, after you bind me," he begged softly. "I may not remember why I want you, but let it only be you."

Hot, burning tears slid down Kaname's face, mingling with the rain and his arms curled tighter around his lover's back. _Oh God...Zero thought... Zero must have heard... in the library... _suddenly, everything made sense. The pureblood felt physically ill. Words could not describe Kaname's intense, overwhelming anguish as he realized the hurt he had caused. To hear Zero say something like that... for him to actually be accepting the inevitability of losing his freedom and his soul, and to make such a request...

A soft sob tore through Kaname's chest, then another. His heart was bleeding, but he was also deeply touched. _Let it only be you..._ His hand curled into the wet, silver hair, cradling Zero's head against his neck. For a moment, he couldn't speak for the harsh sobs that shook him, his and the hunter's chests both hitching against one another as they cried.

Zero was startled to feel Kaname's distress shaking the body below him. Why was _he _crying?

"I... no! Never!" the pureblood choked out in a raw, anguished voice. _Dear God... _the very thought of anyone else even coming _near _Zero in that way made his blood boil. "I would never let anyone else touch you!" No more than he ever wanted to be touched by anyone other than the hunter. _There will never be anyone but_ _you, Zero... _"But I don't... I mean..." Kaname realized that he was so jumbled up he was not doing a very good job of trying to set the hunter straight. Words failed him.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed softly, turning his face and burying it against Zero's hair. "I didn't realize you heard Aido and me talking in the library. I... it... it wasn't what it sounded like, Zero," he whispered miserably. "He was just getting information for me, I just wanted to know, but I didn't..." No. There were no justifications. He'd been wrong, that's all there was to it. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not going to bind you, I couldn't do that to you, I _wouldn't_!"

Zero froze in the pureblood's arms, his mind spinning, emotions tilt-a-whirling crazily. He wanted to believe... but how could he? Yet... why would Kaname lie now...?

"Why not?" he rasped miserably, trying and failing to contain his ragged, sobbing breaths.

Kaname clutched Zero to him closer. "Because I care about you too much, Zero. I don't want a slave, I want _you. _I need you. It scares me to admit it, but I do. Not just because we're bonded... but because I trust you. I trust you to tell me what you really think when others only flatter, even if I don't want to hear it. I trust your heart, which is always looking out for others, which even made you stand up for a pureblood when he was hurt, despite the fact that he was your enemy and your rival. I treasure you, Zero." The admission was soft, Kaname's breath still hitching harshly, but it was deeply heartfelt.

Zero could tell that. There was no deception in the pureblood's raw, whispered confession. The hunter didn't know how to respond... how to deal with that... how to suddenly take everything he had been thinking and believing and turn it upside down. It seemed impossible, and yet... a sharp swell of joy that was so fierce it actually _hurt _clenched his chest. It was followed swiftly by guilt... guilt that he'd not seen the pureblood's heart before, guilt that he'd believed the worst and that Kaname had probably just given himself to him to try to prove his sincerity and Zero had hurt him...

"I'm sorry," Zero's sobs were quickening again, his voice tender and miserable. "I-I didn't know... I thought... Oh God, Kaname, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have hurt you like this. I don't want to hurt you..."

Kaname closed his eyes, just holding Zero for a moment and finding comfort and solace for his aching heart as well. He understood now, where Zero had been coming from, and there was nothing to forgive. Opening his eyes again, he gently lifted Zero's head, making the boy look at him. "No... no don't apologize," he whispered. "I told you to do what you wanted. And in case you didn't notice, I rather enjoyed it..." Kaname quirked a small, wry smile laden with more than a hint of suggestive seduction, despite the redness of his tearstained eyes. "This was all my fault to start with, Zero, don't feel guilty, please."

Kaname arched his body a little against Zero, his legs hugging him, just to feel the other's reassuring presence against him and within him. Zero's body was keeping him warm and shielding him from the rain, but he could feel the other vampire starting to shiver.

Zero sucked in a soft breath as Kaname's body moved under him, warmth tingling softly in his groin despite himself. He sniffed, giving Kaname an equally tearful, but hesitantly wry smile. "I guess... guess we were both wrong."

Kaname nodded, basking in that beautiful, hesitant smile on the hunter's face. The deepness in his eyes pulled Zero in and the ex-human's heart throbbed warmly in his chest. The soft look on Kaname's face... it melted him.

Kaname cupped Zero's face between his hands. "Maybe so. But this..." his eyes bottomed out to completely depthless as he held his lover in his eyes and in his heart. "_This_ is right."

Zero swallowed, Kaname's hands feeling so warm and gentle on his face. "Yeah..." he murmured breathlessly. "Yeah, it is." Slowly, he leaned down until his lips met the pureblood's, brushing them with a soft, tender kiss.

Kaname's heart swelled with happiness as he felt those warm lips brush his, as they'd not done in so achingly, achingly long. He held very still, almost trembling, afraid to move lest he frighten Zero, or do something wrong...

"Kaname..." the barest murmur of his name on Zero's lips shook the pureblood to his bones. Zero's warm lips moved so invitingly against him, warm tongue gently caressing, then parting his lips, seeking intimacy. And somehow, fear melted and Kaname knew it was okay.

Slowly at first, he kissed his lover back... then more deeply, and more passionately, until they were completely lost in one another again, trading long, urgent, loving kisses in the rain.

Pale bodies moved against one another, hands sliding and caressing in mutual delight and exploration as passion kindled easily between them once more. Fingers danced over rain slick skin and lips caressed tenderly, as if they had a lifetime of catching up to do. Pale hips pressed and thrust against one another. Soft, gasping moans of pleasure mingled with the thunder. Their lovemaking was tender and sweet this time, but no less intensely enjoyable as they lost themselves in one another. The rain was forgotten as two hearts beat as one.

**The End**

_A/N: As you can see of course... that couldn't be the real Chapter 19, or the story would have ended much too quickly! LOL as it is, I still didn't actually work full closure into this scene either, cause, well... I don't want to end up writing things twice! So this was basically just an excuse to play with the rain... ;) Hope it's enjoyable. _


End file.
